Arbeiterbewegung
thumb|Die rote Fahne als Zeichen der Arbeiterbewegung thumb|Kritische Zeichnung zur Verdeutlichung der [[Klassengesellschaft]] Der Begriff Arbeiterbewegung hat zwei Bedeutungen: *Unter Arbeiterbewegung in einem weiteren Sinne versteht man soziale Massenbewegungen abhängig Arbeitender in Gesellschaften mit beginnender und fortschreitender industriekapitalistischer Produktionsweise. Sie hat die Emanzipation der Arbeiterklasse oder die konkrete Verbesserung ihrer Lebensbedingungen zum Ziel. Zu ihren Begleitphänomenen gehören soziale Unruhen, Proteste, Massenstreiks u. Ä. auch ohne organisatorische Verfestigung. *Arbeiterbewegung im engeren Sinne ist der organisatorische Zusammenschluss von Handwerkern und Lohnarbeitern in Arbeitervereinen, Gewerkschaften, Parteien zur Verbesserung ihrer sozialen Lage und Erkämpfung politischer Rechte unter Bedingungen kapitalistischer Ausbeutung und politischer Unterdrückung (z. B. Koalitionsverbot). Organisationsformen Die Arbeiterbewegung im engeren Sinn besteht insbesondere in Mitteleuropa typischerweise aus vier Grundtypen: #Die Gewerkschaften sind die Interessenvertretungen der Beschäftigten in den Betrieben und setzen sich unter anderem für höhere Löhne und bessere Arbeitsbedingungen ein. #Arbeiterparteien als politische Organisationen. Oftmals haben diese marxistische Wurzeln. (sozialistische, sozialdemokratische oder kommunistische Parteien) #Genossenschaften (beispielsweise Konsumgenossenschaften, Wohnungsbaugenossenschaften) als Selbsthilfeorganisationen. #Freizeit- und Bildungsvereine wie unter anderem Arbeiterbildungsvereine, Arbeitersportvereine und Arbeitergärten. Geschichte thumb|upright=1.5|Sozialistische Parteien und Organisationen (1863–1933) der Arbeiterbewegung in Deutschland Eine zentrale Voraussetzung für das Entstehen der Arbeiterbewegung und ihrer Organisationen waren die den frühen Industriearbeitern („Proletariat“) gemeinsamen sozialen, wirtschaftlichen und politischen Erfahrungen unter Bedingungen kapitalistischer Industrialisierung und politischer Unterdrückung. Als „freigesetze“ Arbeitskräfte erfuhren ehemalige Landarbeiter, von ihrem Boden vertriebene Bauern und sozial deklassierte Handwerker erstmals den durch Maschinen diktierten industriellen Arbeitsrhythmus in den frühen Fabriken, den „dark Satanic mills“ (William Blake). Hinzu kamen die innerbetrieblichen Herrschaftsverhältnisse, Karl Marx sprach von der „Despotie der Fabrik“, sowie die miserablen Lebensbedingungen („Verelendung“) in den proletarischen Wohnquartieren der rasch wachsenden Städte. Das Land der ersten Industriellen Revolution, England, war auch das Land der ersten Arbeiterbewegung. Falsch ist es jedoch, die Maschinenstürmer (Luddites) zu Anfang des 19. Jahrhunderts als deren Begründer anzusehen. Vor dem Luddismus gab es im England Ende des 18. Jahrhunderts bereits Zusammenschlüsse von Handwerkern und Arbeitern in politischen Gesellschaften, die für das allgemeine und gleiche Wahlrecht kämpften und verfolgt wurden (London Corresponding Society mit ihrem Sekretär Thomas Hardy; später die Chartisten) und auch Gewerkschaften (Sidney und Beatrice Webb datieren die früheste, die „Free Journeymen Printers“, auf 1666).Sidney und Beatrice Webb: The History of Trade Unionism. Revised edition, London 1920, S. 27. Die frühen Gewerkschaften tarnten sich häufig als „Unterstützungskassen“ (friendly societies), um sich vor polizeilicher Verfolgung unter dem Koalitionsverbot (1825 aufgehoben) zu schützen. In der Frühzeit der Arbeiterbewegung sind die Organisations- und Protestformen noch wenig gefestigt. Sie reichen von Ad-hoc-Koalitionen über Hilfskassen zur gegenseitigen Unterstützung bis zu plebejischen Wahlrechtsvereinigungen, und fluktuieren zwischen Petitionen und Deputationen, Streiks und Boykotts, Aufruhr und Maschinensturm, die von lockeren, meist lokal begrenzten Assoziationen der Lohnarbeiter „organisiert“ werden, um ihre soziale Lage zu verbessern. Wie weit diese Zeit noch von geordneten Verhandlungen zwischen Unternehmern und Lohnarbeitern entfernt war, lässt sich an Eric Hobsbawms im Zusammenhang mit dem Maschinensturm geprägten Begriff vom „collective bargaining by riot“ (Tarifverhandlung durch Aufruhr) erahnen. Der Aufschwung der Arbeiterbewegung ist eng mit den Barrikadenkämpfen der Revolutionen der 1840er Jahre in verschiedenen europäischen Ländern verbunden. Karl Marx und Friedrich Engels waren die Theoretiker der sozialistisch-kommunistischen Strömung innerhalb der Arbeiterbewegung. Sie führten den 1847 in London aus dem Bund der Gerechten hervorgegangenen Bund der Kommunisten an, in dessen Auftrag sie im Februar 1848 das Manifest der Kommunistischen Partei veröffentlichten. Dieses Manifest wurde mit seinem internationalistischen Anspruch unter dem Motto „Proletarier aller Länder, vereinigt euch!“ zur Grundlage der parteipolitisch organisierten sozialistischen bzw. später explizit kommunistischen Arbeiterbewegung. Im Deutschen Bund gründete Ferdinand Lassalle 1863 mit dem Allgemeinen Deutschen Arbeiterverein (ADAV) die erste, noch genossenschaftlich orientierte Arbeiterpartei Deutschlands. Wilhelm Liebknecht und August Bebel, beide führende Mitglieder des Vereinstags Deutscher Arbeitervereine, einer zum ADAV in Konkurrenz stehenden Vereinigung, begründeten 1869 mit der Sozialdemokratischen Arbeiterpartei (SDAP) eine an der marxistischen Theorie ausgerichtete sozialdemokratische Partei. ADAV und SDAP vereinigten sich 1875 in Gotha zur Sozialistischen Arbeiterpartei Deutschlands (SAP), aus der 1890 die SPD hervorging. Ende des 19./Anfang des 20. Jahrhunderts war die Sozialdemokratie in Deutschland und den meisten anderen Staaten noch eng mit der noch jungen Gewerkschaftsbewegung verknüpft, und in ihren wesentlichen Inhalten noch deutlich an der marxistischen Theorie ausgerichtet. Am Anfang des 20. Jahrhunderts gab es sozialdemokratische, kirchliche, sowie sozialistische, kommunistische und anarchistische Arbeiterinnenvereine. Zu ihren wichtigen Begründerinnen gehören Rosa Luxemburg, Clara Zetkin, Luise Zietz und Marie Juchacz. Ihren Höhepunkt erreichte die Arbeiterbewegung in der Zwischenkriegszeit, in der sie partiell, etwa im „Roten Wien“ oder in Schweden den Charakter einer umfassenden Gegenkultur erreichte. Ein Netz an Vereinen und Institutionen, von der Betreuung der Jugend durch Kinderfreunde und Rote Falken bis zum Bestattungsverein, vom Arbeitersport-, Radfahr- und Wanderverein bis zur Konsumgenossenschaft organisierte zumindest beachtliche Teile der Arbeiterschaft. Auch das Rettungs- und Feuerwehrwesen wurde teilweise von Arbeiterorganisationen zusätzlich zum bestehenden errichtet. So wurden in der Zwischenkriegszeit nicht nur der Arbeiter-Samariter-Bund Österreichs sondern vereinzelt auch Arbeiter-Feuerwehren gegründet, etwa in St. Pölten. Bei Veranstaltungen im öffentlichen Raum sorgten häufig sogenannte Martin-Kapellen für die musikalische Begleitung. Im Volksheim (auch Volkshaus genannt) konzentrierten sich politische, ökonomische und Bildungsfunktionen. Mit dem Aufstieg der Faschismen wurde der Aufstiegsoptimismus der Arbeiterbewegung gebrochen, nach 1945 kam es zwar zum Versuch der partiellen Wiederbelebung, bald aber zur Banalisierung und Entideologisierung in der beginnenden Wohlstandsepoche in den meisten westeuropäischen Staaten. Forderungen Grundsätzliche Forderungen der frühen Arbeiterbewegungen waren das allgemeine Wahlrecht (beispielhaft ist der Kampf der Chartisten in England), die Freiheit der Vereinsbildung und Versammlung, die Koalitionsfreiheit und das Streikrecht. Bezogen auf die Lohn- und Arbeitsbedingungen lautete eine frühe Forderung der (englischen) Arbeiterbewegung: „Eine faire Arbeit für einen fairen Lohn“Eric J. Hobsbawm: Labouring Men. Studies in the History of Labour, 6. Aufl., London. S. 348. Zur Erreichung des generellen Ziels eines menschenwürdigen Daseins wurden Mindestlöhne durch Tarifvertrag oder staatliche Regelung, der „Achtstundentag“, später die „Fünftagewoche“, Arbeitsschutz, der Kündigungsschutz und die Absicherung bei Krankheit und Arbeitslosigkeit angestrebt. Diese sozialpolitischen Errungenschaften wurden durch Wahlrechtsbewegungen, langwierige Streiks und Kollektivverhandlungen sowie öffentlichkeitswirksame Kampagnen Stück für Stück erkämpft. Die aktuellen Auseinandersetzungen um einen staatlich fixierten Mindestlohn zeigen, dass diese Forderungen teilweise noch heute von den Erben der Arbeiterbewegung, den Gewerkschaften, eingefordert werden. Literatur Arbeiterbewegung allgemein * St. James encyclopedia of labor history worldwide (2004) * Cornelius Castoriadis: „Die Frage der Geschichte der Arbeiterbewegung“ in: Archiv für die Geschichte des Widerstandes und der Arbeit, Nr. 15, 1998, S. 15–68 – grundlegender Text, in dem Castoriadis die üblichen Kategorien, in denen über die Geschichte der Arbeiterbewegung nachgedacht wird, in Frage stellt * Beverly Silver: '' Forces of Labor. Arbeiterbewegungen und Globalisierung seit 1870''. Assoziation A, Berlin 2005, ISBN 3-935936-32-X. * Tom Zaniello: Working Stiffs, Union Maids, Reds, and Riffraff: An Expanded Guide to Films about Labor (ILR Press books), Cornell University Press, revised and expanded edition 2003, ISBN 0-8014-4009-2. Arbeiterbewegung Europa * Wolfgang Abendroth: Einführung in die Geschichte der Arbeiterbewegung. Von den Anfängen bis 1933 Distel Verlag, 3. Auflage, Heilbronn 1997, ISBN 3-929348-08-X – nur europäische Arbeiterbewegung * Nanni Balestrini; Primo Moroni, Die goldene Horde: Arbeiterautonomie, Jugendrevolte und bewaffneter Kampf in Italien, 2. Aufl., Berlin: Verl. Assoziation A, 2002, ISBN 3-935936-08-7 * Stefan Berger, Die europäische Arbeiterbewegung und ihre Historiker. Wandlungen und Ausblicke in: Jahrbuch für europäische Geschichte 6 (2005), S. 151–181 * Peter Decker / Konrad Hecker: Das Proletariat, ISBN 3-929211-05-X * Valérie Boillat, Bernard Degen, Elisabeth Joris, Stefan Keller, Albert Tanner, Rolf Zimmermann Hrsg.: „Vom Wert der Arbeit. Schweizer Gewerkschaften: Geschichte und Geschichten“. Rotpunktverlag, Zürich 2006. ISBN 3-85869-323-5 * Dieter Dowe: Aktion und Organisation: Arbeiterbewegung, sozialistische und kommunistische Bewegung in der preußischen Rheinprovinz 1820–1852 Hannover: Verlag für Literatur und Zeitgeschehen, 1970 (Schriftenreihe des Forschungsinstituts der Friedrich-Ebert-Stiftung; 78) * Ders.: Bibliographie zur Geschichte der deutschen Arbeiterbewegung, sozialistischen und kommunistischen Bewegung von den Anfängen bis 1863 unter Berücksichtigung der politischen, wirtschaftlichen und sozialen Rahmenbedingungen: Mit einer Einleitung. Berichtszeitraum 1945–1971 (1975), Bonn-Bad Godesberg: Verl. Neue Gesellschaft, 1976.(Archiv für Sozialgeschichte: Beiheft; 5) * Stefan Keller: „Die Zeit der Fabriken. Von Arbeitern und einer roten Stadt“, Rotpunktverlag, Zürich 2001. ISBN 3-85869-228-X * Arno Klönne: Die deutsche Arbeiterbewegung. Geschichte – Ziele – Wirkungen, Broschiert – 390 Seiten – DTV, Mchn. ISBN 3-423-11073-2 * Richard Klucsarits, Friedrich G. Kürbisch (Hg., im Auftrag der Österreichischen Gesellschaft für Kulturpolitik, Wien): Arbeiterinnen kämpfen um ihr Recht. Autobiographische Texte (…) in Deutschland, Österreich und der Schweiz des 19. und 20. Jahrhunderts. Wuppertal: Peter Hammer Verlag, 2. Auflage 1981. ISBN 3-87294-083-X * Michael Schneider, Unterm Hakenkreuz. Arbeiter und Arbeiterbewegung 1933 bis 1939,(=Geschichte der Arbeiter und der Arbeiterbewegung in Deutschland seit dem Ende des 18. Jahrhunderts, Band 12), Bonn: Dietz 1999, ISBN 3-8012-5025-3 * Edward P. Thompson: Die Entswtehung der englischen Arbeiterklasse. 2 Bände, Suhrkamp, Frankfurt am Main 1987. ISBN 3-518-11170-1 Arbeiterbewegung Afrika * Thomas Schmidinger, ArbeiterInnenbewegung im Sudan. Frankfurt a.M., Peter Lang Verlag, 2004. ISBN 3-631-51311-9 * Joel Beinin / Zachary Lockman, Workers on the Nile. Nationalism, Communism, Islam, and the Egyptian Working Class, 1882–1954. American University Press, Cairo 1998. ISBN 977-424-482-6 Arbeiterbewegung Asien * Vinay Bahl, The Making of the Indian Working Class: The Case of the Tata Iron and Steel Company, 1880–1946, SAGE Publications, 1994 * Joel Beinin, Workers and Peasants in the Modern Middle East. Cambridge University Press, UK 2001. ISBN 0-521-62121-6 (Rezension) * Dipesh Chakrabarty, Rethinking Working-Class History: Bengal 1890–1940, Princeton University Press 2000, ISBN 0-691-07030-X * Kasim Talaa, Vom Klub der Solidarität zur Kommunistischen Partei. Eine Geschichte der irakischen Linken. In: Mary Kreutzer/Thomas Schmidinger (Hg.) Irak. Von der Republik der Angst zur bürgerlichen Demokratie?. ca ira-Verlag, Freiburg 2004. ISBN 3-924627-85-1 * Hanna Batatu, The Old Social Clases and the Revolutionary Movement of Iraq. A Study of Iraq’s Old Landed and Commercial Classes and of its Communists, Ba’thists and Free Officers. Princeton University Press, New Jersey, 1978. ISBN 0-86356-520-4 * Tareq Y. Ismael / Jacqueline S. Ismael, The Communist Movement in Syria and Lebanon University Press of Florida, 1998. ISBN 0-8130-1631-2 Arbeiterbewegung Lateinamerika * Dieter Boris: Arbeiterbewegung in Lateinamerika, Marburg, VAG, 1990 Arbeiterbewegung Nordamerika * Jeremy Brecher: Streiks und Arbeiterrevolution: amerikan. Arbeiterbewegung 1877–1970 – Gekürzte Ausg. (Vom Verf. autoris.). Dt. Erstausg. – Frankfurt am Main: Fischer-Taschenbuch-Verlag, 1975 Original: Strike!: Revised and Updated Edition (South End Press Classics) 1997 * Desmond Morton: Working People: An Illustrated History of the Canadian Labour Movement, McGill-Queen’s University Press, 4. überarbeitete Auflage 1999, ISBN 0-7735-1801-0 * Philip Yale Nicholson: Labor’s story in the United States, Philadelphia, Pa.: Temple Univ. Press 2004 (Reihe ‘Labor in Crisis’), Dt. Geschichte der Arbeiterbewegung in den USA, Vorwärts 2006 Zeitschriften *''Archiv für die Geschichte des Widerstands und der Arbeit'' * Beiträge zur Geschichte der Arbeiterbewegung (BzG). *''International Labor and Working-Class History'' * Internationale wissenschaftliche Korrespondenz zur Geschichte der deutschen Arbeiterbewegung (IWK) *''Labor history'' * Labor: Studies in Working-Class History of the Americas * Wildcat Siehe auch * Arbeiterbewegung in Deutschland * Arbeiterbewegung in den USA * Internationale Arbeiterassoziation Weblinks * Geschichte der Arbeiterbewegung beim Deutschen Historischen Museum Berlin * Bundeszentrale für politische Bildung: Das 19. Jahrhundert * Portal zur Geschichte der deutschen Arbeiterbewegung, Friedrich-Ebert-Stiftung * Die Arbeiterbewegung entsteht (1830-1918), BMAS Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Arbeiterbewegung ! ast:Movimientu obreru da:Arbejderbevægelsen en:Labour movement es:Movimiento obrero it:Movimento operaio ja:労働運動 ru:Рабочее движение }}